1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field power distribution circuits and more particularly circuits which are adaptable to existing circuits for sensing and warning applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Numerous systems have been designed for providing power for a secondary load, which typically may be an alarm system for smoke, heat, fire, or intrusion detection, as well as other detection functions and automatic correction functions, but these previous systems largely required their own power systems. In addition, active sensor systems having a constant power application to provide a more reliable and instantaneous operation are advantageous but due to the additional complexity and increased power consumption have been limited in their use. Further, alarm systems are preferably audio-visual and as such have required separate audio alarm means, such as a speaker and speaker drive circuit, and a separately wired and actuated light source, and generally relatively large power supplies, limiting the use of such alarm systems due to the expense of extensive installation and equipment cost. The need has existed for a compact power distribution system which takes full advantage of existing power wiring, existing components for the alarm, and provides an active sensor system, all at a minimum of installation cost, component cost, and power consumption cost. This invention fills this need to an extent not heretofore possible.